videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Mumkhar
Kostume 1: His primary costume will be what he wore during the Battle of Sword Valley * Kostume 2: His mechanical body * Kosplay: Bronze Tiger of DC Comics * Horror Skin: Wolfman Bio Mumkhar was first introduced at the Battle of Sword Valley, fighting alongside Dunban and Dickson. After the battle took a turn for the worst, he chose to desert his comrades in order to save himself, much to their dismay. Whilst fleeing, he revealed plans to collect the Monado after the battle was over, but ran straight into a group of hidden Mechon and was presumably killed. He later returned, piloting Metal Face. He is the main reason Shulk begins his journey to the Bionis head. Gameplay Character Trait Longer Claws: Mumkhar makes his claws grow longer, increasing damage for 10 seconds. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Eagle Slice: Mumkhar launches himself with a bunch of slashes at his opponent. * Eagle Trip: Mumkhar repeatedly slashes his opponent. * Super Spin: Mumkhar spins around towards his opponent * Corner: Mumkhar turns invisible for ten seconds unless hit. X-Ray Move * Stab and Scissor: Super Move * Slashin' Time: Finishing Moves Fatalities * Metal Face: Mumkhar leaves the scene laughing, only to return in his Mechon known as Metal Face. Metal Face uses its claws to impale the opponent in the head, chest and abdomen. Metal Face lifts the opponent up and separates its fingers from each other, ripping apart the opponent's head, upper body and lower body. Afterwards, Metal Face slams the ripped pieces to the ground. * Fiery Pain IV: Mumkhar's claws start to glow red and he shoots a flaming projectile at his opponent. The fiery projectile decapitates the opponent but no blood flies out from anywhere due to Fiery Pain burning it away. Both the head and the headless body start to burn up. * Chest and Stomach Open: Mumkhar uses his claws to rip the opponent's chest open, which then causes blood to spray in Mumkhar's face. He even goes so far as ripping the opponent's abdomen open, which causes his/her organs to spill out. The opponent then drops dead as Mumkhar laughs. X-Ality * Tommy Scissorfist: Mumkhar claws his opponent in the eyes, gouging them. He then uses his other claw to impale his opponent in the back, cutting through the spine. As he rams the opponent face down on the floor, he stomps on the back of the opponent's head, fracturing the entire skull. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Claw on My Head: Mumkhar stabs his head off with his claw, killing himself as he collapses into the ground. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Mumkhar releases each of his claws at once. He then says, "Hope I'm not interrupting ya!" Victory Pose Mumkhar walks to his defeated opponent and says, "Guess even you'll reach your limits eventually." and then raises up his claw, only to then shave his beard with it. Rival '''Name: '''Baraka This is because they have claw-like weapons. Think of it as Tommy Scissorfist. Category:MK Vs Nintendo